


Искусство побеждать

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Стайлз и Дерек постоянно оказываются по разные стороны баррикад, когда дело касается кинематографа.





	Искусство побеждать

— Бэтмен!

— Супермен.

— Бэтмен! — Настойчивей повторил Стайлз.

— Да Бэтмен всего лишь человек. — Заметил Хейл.

— Пф, не убедил вообще ни капельки. Супермен — сосёт! — вид Стилински целиком и полностью выражал презрение.

— У Супермена есть огромная сила, способность летать, у него суперпрочное тело, у него огромная выносливость, регенерация, особое зрение и слух! — Начал уже выходить из себя Дерек, всё ещё пытаясь переубедить Стайлза. Они встречались уже больше года, но такие ссоры были для них невероятной редкостью и он не привык сдерживаться. — А что есть у Бэтмена из суперспособностей? Он ведь ничем особым не отличается, кроме денег.

— Кроме денег?! — Уже закричал Стайлз, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле кафетерия. — Кроме денег?! Чувак, ты что, издеваешься надо мной? А что насчет его интеллекта? Что насчет того, что он полагается только на свою физическую подготовку и ум, и его, в отличие от Супермена не размажет по полу какой-то там камешек! Плюс — он мастер маскировки и инженер — большую часть его оборудования он спроектировал сам!

Айзек смотрел развернувшуюся словесную баталию уже второй час и отчаянно размышлял о том, как было бы замечательно, чтобы эти двое уже перестали выносить мозг ему и окружающим. Он проклинал себя за то, что согласился топать с этими двумя придурками на премьеру, дабы укрепить их внутристайные отношения. И молился, чтобы фильм уже начался поскорее, потому что эта перепалка длилась всю дорогу от дома. И дёрнул же его чёрт сказать, что считает, что всё же у Бэтмена слишком мало шансов...

***

— Капитан Америка!

— Железный человек.

— Тони — классный, я не спорю ни единой секунды, — отозвался Стилински, прикладываясь к своему молочному коктейлю, чтобы немного промочить горло, — но будет честны друг с другом — силовое поле, способность летать и подключение к сети интернет, которое лично меня приводит в восторг никак не помогут против супер-выносливого Кэпа, который и на своих стероидах, один из лучших воинов в мире в плане тактики.

— У него есть броня. У него есть Экстремис, — пожал плечами Дерек, сохраняя невиданное спокойствие во время оживленного спора, — этого достаточно, чтобы продержаться против Роджерса столько, чтобы загнать его в ловушку.

— Не в киновселенной, помнишь? — Стайлз вздохнул, закидывая в рот попкорн и посмотрел на пока ещё пустой экран в кинозале, — помяни моё слово, чувак, Стив сделает малыша Тони. Мы можем даже на бабки забиться, я не побоюсь поставить на это все свои сбережения.

— У тебя нет карманных, потому что ты разбил джип, а билет тебе покупаю я, потому что ты мой парень, так что на деньги мы спорить не будем. Но я уверен — Старк будет просто офигителен, и победит.

Вернон сидел с самым каменным выражением лица и думал о чём-то своем. Вообще-то он думал об Эрике, которая утешала Айзека, после того, как его угораздило сходить с его альфой и Стайлзом на кинопремьеру, из-за чего, всю дорогу до, два с половиной часа во время, и весь путь после кинотеатра, эти двое только и делали, что спорили о том, кто круче. Рейес предупреждала его, что это безумие, и, как бы он не хотел посмотреть фильм, ему не стоит идти с ними. И вообще соглашаться на эту недотерапию после очередного забредшего в Бейкон Хиллз монстра. И почему он решил, что с двумя долбанутыми ему будет комфортнее, чем с тихим и спокойным Скоттом, который не успевал на премьеру?

***

— Рамси Болтон! — Запальчиво вскрикнул Стайлз.

— Джон Сноу, — покачал головой альфа.

— У Рамси шесть тысяч человек в армии! А сколько у Сноу? — Стайлз фыркнул, продолжая щелкать пультом так быстро, что даже оборотень не успевал за ним, хотя, кажется, самому Стайлзу не причиняло никаких неудобств одновременно размахивать руками и делать сотню тысяч щелчков на пульте. — Две тысячи одичалых и 63 обученных бойца? Ты издеваешься, Дерек?

— Нет же. Ну смотри, иначе зачем его оживили в начале сезона? — Хейл поднял брови, устраиваясь перед огромным телевизором в лофте поудобнее. Они решили, что было не плохо перестать доставать стаю своими спорами, и тащить их с собой в кино, выслушивая как они в очередной раз выясняют крутость того или иного персонажа. — Нет, я уверен, вмешается магия, прилетит Дени, чудом армия Арренов переберётся через залив — я даже не знаю как это будет.

— Да Рамси размажет их по стенке тонким слоем! У него хорошо обученные бойцы, за ним Винтерфелл, который они могут осаждать годами, в конце концов, Рамси не последний идиот, и, несмотря на то, что он больной ублюдок, который был просто восхитительнейшим Саймоном в «Отбросах», он хорош в стратегии и тактике. Он просто загонит их в угол, в западню и всласть наиграется, что с сыном Старка, что с самим Сноу, кем бы он ни был! Я готов на это поставить что угодно!

— Поставишь на это свою задницу? — Вскинул бровь Дерек.

— Любые органы анатомических систем, — отозвался Стайлз, хлопнув в знак согласия по протянутой Дереком ладони не глядя — ему слишком нравилась заставка Игры Престолов, чтобы он увидел торжествующую ухмылку на лице Хейла.

***

— Нет, ну вот как? Как ты узнал, а, хмуроволк? Я ведь почти никогда не ошибаюсь! — продолжал допытываться у него Стайлз, млея под горячими поцелуями Хейла.

— Ну, это просто, — Дерек с сожалением оторвался от соблазнительного рта, и посмотрел в карие глаза совершенно серьезно. — Ты прав в двух из трёх раз. И, если ты что-то ставишь на кон, что-то очень важное, обычно удача отворачивается от тебя. Мне нужно было лишь выбрать правильный момент.

— Ты просто...просто... — Стайлз даже растерял все слова, потрясенно глядя на альфу, а тот, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил.

— Кстати, о пари. Ты, кажется, пообещал мне любую часть анатомических систем?

Стайлз сглотнул. Его лицо выражало смесь смирения и ужаса.

— Мне подойдёт твоя рука и сердце, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Хейл, — а так как ты проспорил, то, увы, ты не можешь мне отказать. Долг, сам понимаешь, — святое.

— Это самое нелепое предложение, которое я когда-либо слышал, — отозвался Стилински, и порывисто обнял Дерека, шепча ему на ухо, — я согласен!


End file.
